


Mornings

by xxTheSkateboardingTurtlexx



Series: 30 Day OTP Challenge [16]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Day 16, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Morning Rituals, Neither can Mark tbh, Youngjae is too cute I can't, markjae - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-21
Updated: 2016-04-21
Packaged: 2018-06-03 13:48:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6613051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxTheSkateboardingTurtlexx/pseuds/xxTheSkateboardingTurtlexx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Their mornings run like a clockwork and Mark wouldn't have it any other way (fluffy and domestic Markjae)</p><p>For Day 16 of the 30 Day OTP Challenge (During their Morning Rituals)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mornings

**Author's Note:**

> Markjae is life.  
> I NEED more Markjae  
> Where can I find more Markjae  
> Why is there so little Youngjae love?  
> Like he's an absolute angel  
> We should all vow to love him and shower him with love  
> #MoreYoungjaeFics  
> #Let YoungjaeFicsRise2k16  
> Sorry getting of topic........please enjoy the fic :)

Mark groaned, as his alarm rang, 5 am on the dot.  
He struggled to find the hellish device in the dark (Youngjae often asked him why he didn't just set his alarm on his phone like everyone else but there was something about the rattling piece of metal that induced in him a wave of nostalgia.)

He smiled to himself as he realized that his movement was limited as Youngjae was clinging to him much like the way a koala bear clung to its eucalyptus tree.

Mark took a moment to admire the younger man’s sleeping frame. Youngjae’s face was buried in Mark’s neck. His hands were wrapped around Mark’s shoulders. One of his legs were thrown across Mark’s midsection, locking the American in place.

Mark wondered what he had done in his past life to get a boyfriend like Youngjae, he had probably been a war hero or something of that sort.

He knew if he ever voiced his thoughts out loud, the younger man would blush in the adorable way he did and have an embarrassed but pleased smile on his face, probably while saying something equally embarrassing like “I'm luckier to have you Mark - hyung.” with that sincere tone that never failed to make Mark’s heart beat faster. 

Mark took one last glance at Youngjae before gently extracting himself from the younger’s hold. He made sure not to wake the younger boy up, over the past few months he had perfected the art of “Getting Out of Bed Without Youngjae Moving an Inch” down to a t. 

He quickly made his way to the living room to complete his assignments for the day. Mark was a early to bed, early to rise type of person. On the other hand Youngjae stayed up late (usually playing games) and woke up late. At first their contrasting sleep patterns had disturbed Mark but now he found it difficult to go to bed without the steady click sound of the mouse lulling him to sleep. 

That was the thing about Choi Youngjae as far as Mark, all the things Mark had once considered flaws he now fondly referred to as quirks. The little things that made Youngjae, Youngjae.

Mark looked up from his assignment to glance at their clock.

“3, 2, 1.” he mumbled under his breath, grinning to himself when as if on cue, Youngjae’s alarm went off.

He quickly made his way to the bedroom and switched off the alarm. Youngjae was a deep sleeper, even a earthquake couldn't wake him up. Mark found it amusing that Youngjae still believed there was a slight chance he could be woken up with a measly alarm. 

He shot a glance at Youngjae, as expected he hadn't moved an inch.

The nice thing about Youngjae’s deep slumber in the mornings Mark had concluded was that he could take as long as he wanted in the bathroom without facing any irritating knocks or annoyed insults.

After taking a shower, he moved to the kitchen to start preparing breakfast. When Youngjae had first moved in they had a complicated time table doling out responsibilities (including making breakfast) in a cyclic manner. But they had soon realized that leaving Youngjae in charge of breakfast meant they would be eating dinner leftovers or cereal way too often. Now, Mark was in charge of breakfast while Youngjae took care of lunch and dinner. 

Mark put some rice in the cooker, reheated some soup and put bread in the toaster before moving on to the most difficult but his favourite task of the morning; waking Youngjae up. 

He moved back to the bedroom.He felt a devious smirk spread across his face as he reached forward to dig his fingers into Youngjae’s sides. 

Mark could still remember the first time he had to wake Youngjae up. He and Youngjae were just roommates back then. They were all supposed to go on a trip together and as always Youngjae had overslept. 

After yelling and shaking, Mark had resorted to tickling, and as weird it was it had worked like a charm. (That was also the first time Mark had seen post - sleep Youngjae and the younger’s whine of “hyuung” had haunted his dreams days later.) 

Mark’s train of thought was suddenly broken by Youngjae’s voice.

“Good morning Mark - hyung.” Youngjae mumbled 

Mark smiled “Good morning.” he replied. Youngjae’s post - sleep face was still as cute as the first time he had seen it. “Your first class starts in about 10 minutes.” he added with a teasing smile.

Youngjae jolted awake, running around grabbing his books and clothes 

Mark watched the younger boy, a small smile on his face. He still never understood why the younger boy insisted on taking morning classes despite his loathing for waking up in the morning.

Once Youngjae had explained it to him (but Mark might have been paying more attention to Youngjae’s face instead of his words at that point .)

“Breakfast is on the table.” he yelled out to Youngjae, before making his way to the kitchen himself.

Youngjae slurped up the soup in record time and shoved a piece of toast into his mouth before making his way to the front door.

Just before he reached the front door he turned to the older boy who was waiting by the kitchen door expectantly.

“Bye hyung!” Youngjae said cheerfully, shooting Mark an eye - blinding smile.

Mark waved back enthusiastically. Even if it was a daily occurrence, Youngjae’s smile make his breath catch in his throat everytime.

He turned back to get on with the rest of day, Youngjae - induced smile, still on his face.

Their mornings ran like a clockwork and Mark wouldn't have it any other way.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope y'all enjoyed. Kudos and comments are appreciated ^_^


End file.
